Degrassi Takes Europe?
by chocokat13
Summary: Sequel to I'll Always Have You: This summer is all about Eli, Clare, Fiona, and Adam hitting all of Europe. How much better can one summer get?
1. First Class

Degrassi Takes…Europe?

**This is a sequel to my first story, I'll Always Have You. I am hoping this story will be much more light and happy than the first one. There will be some references to the first story. Enjoy! :)**

1. First Class

"Holy…"

Eli had to refrain himself from swearing out loud when he saw the limousine waiting for him outside of his house. When Fiona said she would send somebody to pick them up, he didn't know that she meant they would be riding in style.

Eli slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and opened the door, sliding onto the leather seats.

"'Morning Eli!" Clare and Adam chimed in unison.

"What? I was saved for last?" Eli asked in mock horror.

Adam shrugged, and Clare squealed slightly when the limo started to drive to the airport.

"I'm so excited!" Clare finally exclaimed. "Did Fiona say we were going to France first?"

Adam nodded. "We're going to help her move into her new house and then tour the continent!"

"All right!" Eli said, a smile crossing his face. He looked around until he spotted the mini bar in the corner next to Adam. "Pass me something, will you, Adam?"

Adam reached down to grab a drink when Clare grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Eli!" Clare scolded him. "No drinking! You will not have a single hangover on this trip. That would suck. I should know."

Eli smirked back. "Fine. I'll only listen to you this once, though."

"Thank you," Clare said graciously.

"Now, does Fiona have a mansion in every city we're visiting, or is she going to use her magic credit card to get us into five star hotels at the last minute?" Eli asked Adam, leaning forward in his seat.

"I have no idea, honestly, but she said she's taken care of our sleeping arrangements and everything for this whole trip, so…I'm going to assume half and half," Adam said, nodding his head slightly.

They all looked expectantly at the door when the limo pulled to a stop, and after a lot of banging sounds, Fiona opened the door, smiling breathlessly as she scooted in next to Adam. "Hey everyone. Excited?"

"Yes!" Clare answered. "The sooner we get to the airport, the better."

Fiona laughed heartily. "Before you guys question me about our schedule, I actually went ahead and planned out everything for us. I intend on having us see all of Europe by the time this summer is over. We won't be spending more than two days in each city!"

"That answers your question then," Adam said to Eli with a smug look on his face.

Eli rolled his eyes and zoned out of the excited conversation the three were having, staring out the window and waiting for their arrival at the airport.

When they finally got there, Adam, Clare, and Fiona took their bags out of the trunk of the limousine while Eli slung his one bag over his shoulder again. He waited for everybody to get their things before they headed inside.

"Okay, here are your tickets. We're all in first class, and I've got Eli and Clare sitting together and me and Adam sitting together. No need to thank me," Fiona said, passing out the plane tickets.

"Oh no, I'm being forced to sit with _her_?" Eli groaned in mock frustration as he took his ticket.

"Thanks a lot, Fiona!" Clare complained too, but not capable of holding back a grin.

Fiona laughed as she threw one bag over her shoulder, then rolling her other two behind her.

"How could you only bring one bag?" Adam asked Eli, astonished.

"I'm a guy. I can wear the same clothes over and over and nobody will care," Eli replied.

Adam looked at his two bags, feeling awkward.

"I didn't mean it like that," Eli assured him quickly. _Don't I feel stupid now._

"He didn't," Clare chirped, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam nodded and hurried to catch up with Fiona, who was already waiting in line for bag check.

"Nice going," Clare said, elbowing Eli in the side.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Eli mumbled as they got in line behind Adam and Fiona.

Clare didn't say anything more as they slowly moved up in line and went through baggage check, and then security.

Once they got everything done, Fiona sighed wearily, then grinned. "One step closer to Europe! Shall we head for our terminal?"

"Absolutely," Adam replied as they walked through the crowded airport, taking Fiona's hand.

"I'm beat," Eli said as they finally reached their destination, flopping into an empty seat in the waiting area.

Adam took a seat next to him, and Clare looked at them. "Why don't Fiona and I go get us all some coffee?" she suggested.

"Yes, please!" Adam begged.

Clare and Fiona left their carry-on bags with the boys and walked away, making small talk as they headed for the nearest Starbucks kiosk.

"What time does our flight leave?" Eli asked out loud after a few minutes, swinging his head to the side to look at Adam.

"In fifteen minutes. Fiona made sure we weren't late but we weren't early. Oh, how I love that woman," Adam swooned.

"Oh please," Eli grunted.

"Like you don't talk all lovey-dovey about Clare," Adam retorted.

The girls finally returned and gave Adam and Eli their drinks as they sat down.

"Hurry up and drink! We'll be boarding in about ten minutes!" Fiona rushed them, sipping at her frappuccino.

They all sat in silence, frantically sipping at their coffee until attendants called for them to board. They all got in line, holding their tickets out. They shuffled towards the back of the plane, and everybody's mouths dropped but Fiona's as they saw their compartment.

"Do you travel like this all the time?" Clare asked Fiona.

"Pretty much, yes. I can't believe you guys have to travel in gross middle class," Fiona said wryly as she dragged Adam over to their seats.

Eli and Clare sat down in their seats as well, Clare stowing her bag underneath her chair.

Screens came down from the ceilings of the compartment giving instructions on what to do in case of emergencies and how to put on the seatbelts, and Clare watched them intently while Eli picked at his fingernails.

"It's like they think we're stupid or something," Eli muttered at one point.

Finally the screens returned to their places in the ceiling and the lights in the plane turned off. The plane started to move slowly as it turned out of its docking area and onto the runway.

It gathered speed quickly, and Clare fumbled for Eli's hand as they slowly lifted into the air.

"This is the part I hate," she groaned as the plane felt like it did a flip in midair. Clare's ears popped, and she loosened her grip on Eli's hand as the plane steadied itself.

Eli chuckled under his breath. "Clare, hater of aircrafts?"

Clare stuck her tongue out at him. "They get me a bit sick, that's all."

"Fantastic. Is Clare going to be no fun this whole seven hour plane ride?"

"What is there to do on an airplane anyway?" Clare asked.

"For one…" Eli murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

Clare kissed him back until somebody clearing their throat made them break apart and look over.

"Want anything, sir? Miss? Cocktails, soda?" a flight attendant asked.

Eli and Clare shared a look before Eli said, "We'll each try a cocktail."

The flight attendant nodded, pouring them some. She gave them each a glass and smiled. "Enjoy your flight."

"Eli, I said no drinking!" Clare hissed.

"It's not like we're having enough to get drunk," Eli told her, rolling his eyes.

Clare sighed and wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to turn into some crazed alcoholic, Eli."

"That was just one night. Having one cocktail isn't going to make you an alcoholic." Eli raised his glass. "To Europe."

Clare raised her glass as well. "To Europe."

They clinked their glasses together and both took a sip, chugging down their drinks. They smiled at each and leaned back in their chairs, taking each other's hand once more.

**Author's Note: I apologize if Clare and Eli don't seem like themselves. =P I hope you liked the first chapter! Review please! :)**


	2. France

2. France

"Thank you for flying Delta Airlines. Please do not forget anything on the plane and have a wonderful time in France," a voice reverberated around the cabin.

Eli stood up, stretching. Clare yawned and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and smiling wearily. They walked over to where Fiona and Adam were just getting out of their seats, a disgruntled expression on Fiona's face.

"What's up with Fi?" Eli asked.

"She had a few glasses of champagne and then fell asleep. She's feeling a bit groggy right now," Adam explained.

Eli wrapped a careful arm around Clare's waist. "Me and Blue Eyes only had one cocktail each."

Fiona groaned. "Don't rub it in."

"Rub what in?" Clare questioned her.

"Your sobriety!"

They laughed and walked off the plane and into the terminal, Adam interlacing his fingers with Fiona's. They went to baggage claim and found their bags, then headed for the north entrance of the airport.

"I think that's our guy up ahead," Adam pointed out.

"What made you guess? Surely it wasn't the sign that said 'Coyne and Friends'?" Fiona said, voice coated in teasing sarcasm.

Adam's face flushed, but he responded with a simple, "Ha. Ha."

"Miss Coyne," the driver greeted her. "Would you like me to take your bags?"

"No thanks, Neil. Lead us to the car, please," Fiona responded, sticking her chin up in determination and making everybody giggle.

They exited the airport, and Eli commented, "Should I be surprised that we're traveling by limo again?"

"Eli, darling, we're traveling by limousine all summer," Fiona drawled, a smile playing on her lips.

"If you'd all please leave your bags out here, I'll take care of them for you," Neil instructed.

They did what they were told and all scuffled into the limo, leaning back in their seats. Eli casually rested an arm around Clare's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"You think you're so cool," Clare teased.

Eli shrugged. "Maybe it's because I am."

Clare rolled her eyes but didn't answer him, quietly leaning into him. She was waiting for a backlash of the depression she had been experiencing the past month, which had seemed to be on and off. Clare had been doing pretty good the past week, if you ignored the fact that she had cried herself to sleep once or twice.

_No, Clare. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!_

Finally they drove away from the airport, and Neil told them at one point, "It might take awhile until we actually get into Paris. The airport is kept far away from the city to make the city seem more…classic, you could say."

Adam looked around the inside of the limousine for a moment, before asking, "Can we open the top?"

Neil pressed a button near him, and the top of the limo slid open slowly, revealing the pink and orange sky. Adam stood up, popping his head out of the opening and gasped.

The surroundings were beautiful, and there were no bright, flashing lights anywhere like in a city. Everything they passed had a dull glow to it, like a swarm of fireflies, as the sun set over the scenery.

"Anybody want to join me? Fi? Clare? Eli?" Adam asked, eyes wide, still amazed by the country that was surrounding them.

Clare poked her ahead up next to Adam's and had the same reaction. "This…this is amazing! And we're not even in Paris yet!"

"Too bad our cameras are in our bags," Adam breathed.

From inside the limo, Eli looked at Fiona. "Beauty doesn't impress you?"

Fiona shook her head. "I've just seen it all already. I want you guys to enjoy it all," Fiona said, smiling wryly. "And what about you?"

Eli shrugged. "I'm not the tourist kind of person."

"Well you're not going to have much fun this summer."

"No, I'll enjoy myself, for their sake," Eli assured her, giving Clare and Adam a sidelong glance.

"Can you start now?" Fiona asked quietly, and before Eli could say anything, she called softly to Adam, "Comfort me, Prince Adam? I feel a terrible migraine coming on."

Adam popped his head back into the limo and returned to his seat next to Fiona. "Anything for you, Princess." He took Fiona's hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at her.

Fiona smiled back, then looked pointedly at Eli, jutting her chin up a bit, signaling for him to join Clare. Eli said and obliged, getting him slowly and peeking his head out of the roof.

"Oh wow," he said, struck by amazement. The country was an incredible sight, with its rolling hills and old, antique buildings.

"Isn't it grand?" Clare murmured.

Eli nodded slowly, pulling his gaze away from the view to look at Clare. "Not to sound mushy, but I'm glad I'm here seeing it with you."

"Aww. That wasn't too gushy at all," Clare cooed, stifling a laugh.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Clare leaned in to rest her forehead against Eli's, and he gently kissed her, soaking in the moment. Clare kept in a sigh of contentment as she kissed him back, finally feeling somewhat in bliss for what seemed like a long time.

* * *

"We're here, everybody," Neil announced at last as they pulled into a humongous driveway.

Darkness had taken over the sky, and Fiona was fast asleep next to Adam, her curls spilling down over her shoulder. They were unsure how many hours they had spent in the limousine, but whatever the case may be, it was now almost midnight.

Adam nudged Fiona lightly, whispering, "Come on, Fi. You can go back to sleep inside the house."

"Mansion," Fiona corrected him, groaning as she opened her eyes to slits.

Adam chuckled and opened the door to the limo, taking Fiona's hand and guiding her out. Clare followed after them, and Eli trailed behind, helping Neil carry in some of their bags.

The mansion was exquisite and very large, the surroundings seeming as if made of marble. Old paintings were hung on the walls, and there were large glass windows everywhere that were hidden under old antique drapes.

"And you get to live here until you graduate college?" Clare gaped.

Fiona nodded wearily, and Adam looked at her. "Me and Fi are going to head up to bed," he informed them, before coaxing Fiona to walk up the grand marble staircase.

As Eli walked past a stunned Clare, he whispered into her ear, "Outside pool in ten minutes."

Clare shuddered slightly, watching Eli climb the steps after Fiona and Adam, carrying his bags and Clare's to their bedroom. She didn't understand how she was supposed to change into her swimsuit if he had her bags - maybe he wanted her to go skinny dipping…?

_Dear God, I bet he does, _Clare thought to herself. _Well…you are in Europe, Clare. Why not have a bit of adventure?_

Taking a breath, she found her way outside and to the large pool, which looked eerie as it was so still and dark. Clare slipped off her sandals and gently dipped her feet into the water. It was warm - almost like bathwater.

After a moment, she pulled her shirt up over her head, unbuttoning her capris and slipping those off as well. She moved her feet around in the water, making light splashes that caused the water to ripple gently.

"You waste no time," a voice said from behind her, and Clare could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

She didn't turn to look at him until he was sitting next to her on the edge of the poolside, dressed in swim trunks.

"Well that's not fair," Clare scoffed. "Why do you get to be in a swimsuit and I don't?"

"Would you prefer I go commando?"

Clare blushed, avoiding his eyes. "No comment."

Eli threw his head back and laughed. "You crack me up, Clare Edwards."

Clare made a determined face, a hint of annoyance in her blue eyes, and she pushed Eli's back hard, causing him to fall into the water. The large splash broke the silence of the night air, and Eli returned to the surface spluttering.

"Now what's unfair?" Eli grumbled, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"I'd say we're even now," Clare said.

Eli lowered himself slowly back under water, only his eyes and nose sticking above the water as he slowly made his way back towards Clare.

"No, no, no!" Clare cried, too late as Eli lashed out and grabbed her ankle, dragging her into the water with a splash.

She gasped as she came up for air, and Eli was laughing hysterically. Narrowing her eyes at him, she tackled him so that they both fell under water again, twisting and turning but in a graceful way. Soon enough, they found their bodies intertwining together, their hair floating around them. Looking at each once, they kissed quickly, but it seemed so much longer and slower, like in movies.

And it was the best underwater kiss either of them had ever had.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter out. I had writer's block, plus I was incredibly lazy. xD I hope you guys liked it! Review please! :)**


End file.
